poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream and Matau grow big
This is how Starscream grows big goes in Starscream. and Starscream feel Primus' spark Matau T. Monkey: Oh yeah. This power is good. laughs I can feel it! Starscream: I know, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: You and I can feel my master's mentor's spark all the way FROM CYBERTRON!!! Starscream: I guess you're right. laughs like Kaos as two beams shoot up Starscream: The universe will feel the power of Starscream and his best friend, Matau T. Monkey! Matau T. Monkey: And the worlds will be saved by us! I hope you will reform, Starscream and be there to become my partner some times. And now, Xehanort's darkness shall never get a hold of my master, Bertram, my friends and me!!! Scourge: I'm outta here! the volcano, Ryan looks at his Commicator Optimus Prime: That volcano isn't erupting on its own. There's something causing it. is still in the volcano when he sees a giant shadow rises Scourge: What's this? Evil Ryan: Is it Unicron, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Evil me. But I can sense Matau within the Allspark and the Force. Cyberlings gasps Bertram T. Monkey: My twin? Doctor Crash: I hope he is ok, Bertram. Trust me. Crash Bandicoot: LOOK!!!! shadow rises from the volcano Matau T. Monkey: YEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Evil Ryan: I think I just made a chocolate egg in my pants. Ex-Terminator: Matau?! Matau T. Monkey: So, now I am big? That's more like it. Bertram T. Monkey: Matau! You're awesome and huge! gives Bertram a thumbs up then an Element of Harmony rises from the lava Crash Bandicoot: Is that an Element of Harmony, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Crash. It's got an indigo heart on it. Sonata Dusk: That is cool. Twilight Sparkle: Who's the other shadow? Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. My apprentice. Twilight Sparkle: The other shadow. to the first shadow Ryan F-Freeman: Starscream?! Sora Hold me. lava clears, revealing a giant Starscream Sora: Oh my gosh! Megatron: Starscream? Scourge: I thought the monkey is shorter. a crown rises from the lava Evil Ryan: I thought Starscream was smaller, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: And what's that? A crown?! Matau T. Monkey: the crown Cool. A crown for you, Starscream. Starscream: The crown will only fit the new ruler of the universe. puts the crown on Starscream's head Matau T. Monkey: Better. the Element of Harmony on his jetpack badge. To Pinkie Pie Here I am, Pinkie Pie. Your friend Matau T. Monkey is the Element of Helpfulness! Pinkie Pie: Matau party!!!! a party blower Starscream: Your time is now over, Megatron. The reign of Starscream has begun. Matau T. Monkey: Bravo, Starscream. Starscream: Why, thank you, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. I don't know what this is, but we're big! You are the king. Starscream: And you are the new Element of Harmony, Matau. Apprentice of Ryan. Cortex charges at Matau Dr. Neo Cortex: I'll stop you and your bot friend!!! moves his hand and Cortex flies from the force and hits Ryvine Crumplezone: We'll get 'em, Megatron! Ransack: Yeah. Take that, King Kong! and Crumplezone get pushed back by Matau Crumplezone: We're on the monkey's side! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Did you see that? Cybertron Jolt: We can't get the Omega Lock now. They're too powerful. Ryan F-Freeman: comm But without the Omega Lock, Cybertron is a goner. It would be sucked into the black hole and get crushed. Coby: And Earth will follow. on Earth Starscream: All of you will bow down before me and Matau or face our wrath! Matau T. Monkey: I can still be a hero. floats up and laughs Matau T. Monkey: What are you laughing at? Megatron: I'm laughing at a coward, a gutless wonder, a wimp. Who I trained to be a warrior. But you could never cut it, Starscream. No matter how big you become, you're still the same pathetic wannabe! Oh yes, you're the king alright. King of Fools. Starscream: Ever notice how much noise an insect makes buzzing and clacking till you crush it underfoot. Matau T. Monkey: That is what you are, Megatron. Not Sunset's bodyguard but a bug with a big mouth. Megatron: We'll see. When I knock that crown off his head. Starscream: We'll see. unleashes his purple Energon aura. Starscream unleashes his yellow Energon aura Matau T. Monkey: I think I can help you, Master Ryan. Master Xehanort: The worlds will be mine when the Keyblade War starts. Ryan F-Freeman: I won't let you endanger the worlds, Xehanort! his Keyblade and Xehanort starts fighting as the song We Will Stand For Everfree starts playing Matau T. Monkey:We have waited for the day~ To send this stupid Con away~ Now this power is our salvation ~ Starscream: Come close in Matau our protection ~ Matau T. Monkey: We... will... Stand for all the worlds!~ shockwave happens as he sings Ransack: What a crack! Crumplezone: But, the monkey sure can sing. Princess Marlucia: Matau got more magic in him. And I WANT IT ALL!!! uses her magic at Matau but he reflects her magic blast at her Princess Marlucia: Oop. Matau T. Monkey: Behold my power of Primus in all it's glory~ No need to fear the Doomlanders at the door~ Right here you have us to protext you, within my magic~ For Every world, forevermore!~ Scourge: Stop whining and prepare for battle! and Crumplezone's Cyber Keys unlock Ransack's gun and Crumplezone's cannons Ransack: Ransack! Crumplezone: And Crumplezone! Ransack and Crumplezone: (together) Ready! Cyber Key unlocks his cannon in vehicle mode Thundercracker: Thundercracker, ready to rock! Cyber Key unlocks his dragon heads Scourge: Scourge! Thundercracker: Stop them before they contiue singing! all fire at Starscream, but their firepower does nothing. Starscream and Matau then whack them away Matau T. Monkey: laughs Is that all you Cons got? We are powerful! Starscream: They have come into our domain~ Matau T. Monkey: Here to seal those worlds in chains~ grabs Marlucia and Dr. Cortex Starscream: But, we will save them for generations ~ Matau T. Monkey: I can face this complication ~ We... Will....~ tosses them into the sea Starscream: Stand for all the worlds~ kicksDarla Dimple and she gets flow between Codylight and Wing Saber and into a portal Ransack: It's good! Matau T. Monkey: Trust in us, this i for your own good~ Don't be afraid~ I am the Autobots' friend~ and Codylight's elements of Harmony glow Starscream: All of this beauty that surrounds us~ Matau T. Monkey: Every transformer designed to defend ~ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer